smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Relatively Smurfing/Part 5
On the following day, the Smurfs flew off on a flock of storks, with Papa Smurf riding Feathers the crane ahead of the other birds. They carefully flew together over the Smurf Forest until they reached the sea, where they saw endless miles of beach to walk around on and plenty of crashing waves to go swimming and surfing on. Most of them never saw a beach quite like the one Papa Smurf had led them to before. The flock of birds soon dropped down from the sky to land near the sand dunes. "Remember that the birds will come by to smurf us in the evening, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said as soon as he jumped off Feathers. A good deal of the Smurfs had slipped out of their pants into their swim trunks as soon as they got off their mounts and headed straight for the ocean. "Last Smurf in is a rotten Smurf," Hefty called out as he and several other Smurfs ran into the water. Poet stood by the shore in his swim trunks and watched the other Smurfs jump right in. He then turned away from the water and closed his eyes as he felt a poem springing forth from within. "My smurfs stands on golden sands, and watches the smurfs that go smurfing in...,"' he began to recite. Suddenly a wave came straight to the shore and drenched Poet right where he stood. The other Smurfs on the shore just looked at him and laughed. "I guess even the sea doesn't like to smurf his poetry," Jokey quipped. "You know what they smurf...every smurf's a critic," Sneaky said as they both laughed together. Papa Smurf watched as every Smurf started to enjoy themselves, with Clumsy picking up a seashell and putting it to his ear. "Golly, I can even hear the ocean in this thing," he commented. "What do you expect, Clumsy? It's a seashell, and what you're smurfing is not actually the ocean, but it's the air that smurfs through the seashell," Brainy said. "You don't believe that I'm actually listening to the ocean, Brainy?" Clumsy said. "Here, take a smurf for yourself and tell me what you're actually hearing." "Okay, fine, Clumsy," Brainy said as he took the seashell from Clumsy and put it next to his ear. "I'm just going to humor you for what little intelligence you have to..." "I'm sorry, but your first five minutes of listening to this seashell are smurfed up," a voice said from inside the seashell. "Please insert a coin to continue listening for the next five minutes." "Gosh, I didn't know that the seashell could even smurf back to you like that," Clumsy said, sounding very amazed. Brainy looked at the seashell with a very suspicious eye. "I would bet you anything that it was Jokey who smurfed that trick, Clumsy," he said. Papa Smurf set up his umbrella in a spot where he could lie down and relax in the shade without getting disturbed, but no sooner did he get settled down on the sand, a ball came heading straight toward him, bouncing hard off his stomach. Player came soon afterward. "Sorry about that, Papa Smurf," he said sheepishly as he picked up the ball from where it had landed. "Why don't you smurf it somewhere else?" Papa Smurf scolded before Player walked away. He tried to relax again, but then he saw Greedy heading for the water with a cupcake in his hand, wearing an inner tube. "Greedy Smurf, where are you smurfing with that?" "Oh, I thought that I would smurf in the water for a swim, Papa Smurf," Greedy said. "Not if you're going to be smurfing that cupcake," Papa Smurf said. "You should finish eating it first before you smurf into the water." "Gee, maybe you're right, Papa Smurf," Greedy said before he crammed the cupcake right into his mouth before proceeding toward the water. ----- Brainy saw some Smurfs working together on building a sandcastle. "Say, that is a very smurfy sandcastle, though I have to admit it does smurf a little on the primitive side," Brainy commented. "Would you mind if I help smurf you some pointers that I have smurfed from my latest book Brainy Smurf And The Art Of Smurfing Sandcastles?" "Sorry, Brainy, but this is our sandcastle," one of the Smurfs said. "We don't need to listen to you and your advice on how to smurf sandcastles," another Smurf said. "Go away and let us smurf our sandcastle in peace," a third Smurf said. "Okay, fine, smurf it your way," Brainy said, sounding greatly disappointed. "But I'm going to tell Papa Smurf that you won't let me smurf with you..." One of the Smurfs just tossed sand into Brainy's face as he started digging. "...and believe me when I smurf you, that Papa Smurf is going to punish you, because he said we couldn't smurf with sand, and furthermore...," Brainy said as he headed off in another direction, squinting as he was carrying his glasses with him. But then Brainy suddenly saw a big giant bird flying towards him, which scared him to the point of rolling back down the hill he was walking up, not realizing that the "big giant bird" was actually a kite that a Smurf was flying. "My glasses," Brainy cried out when he realized that he had dropped them when he rolled down the hill. He crawled around feeling with his hands until he came across what appeared to be his glasses, and put them back on, glad that he could see again. "Taffy! Rock candy! Gummies!" a voice similar to Gargamel's called out. Brainy looked and saw what appeared to be a man that resembled Gargamel, though wearing a moustache and carrying around a vendor's basket. "Smurfs!" he shouted as he raced back toward the part of the beach where the Smurfs are. "I saw him here...Gargamel! He's come to the beach to smurf after us!" "Gargamel?" Duncan asked. "What do you mean, you smurfed Gargamel here?" "Calm down, Brainy, and show us where you have smurfed him," Tapper said. Brainy took Tapper and Duncan over to where he thought he had seen Gargamel. The three Smurfs saw that he was approaching them. "Quick, we've got to get the other Smurfs out of here!" Brainy said as he started to run off. "Hold your horseflies, laddie," Duncan said as he quickly grabbed Brainy's arm. "That isn't Gargamel...he's just a candy vendor who's smurfing his job on the beach." "He doesn't appear to be dangerous, but something in my spirit tells me we should smurf a close watch on him," Tapper said. The candy vendor offered his wares to the Smurfs who gathered around him, eager to receive a treat from the man who seemed to be so generous and friendly. "Why, thank you, my good man," Papa Smurf said as he received a lollipop for both himself and Baby Smurf. "Doesn't it concern you that this man resembles Gargamel, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, not sure if he wanted to receive anything from the candy vendor. "Brainy, you can't always judge a smurf by its cover," Papa Smurf said. "Besides, I don't see what harm this man can even smurf to us if all he's offering is candy." He decided to make conversation with the candy vendor to help ease Brainy's mind. "Say, kind sir, what is your name?" "The name is Barbapapa," the candy vendor answered. "And what may I call you?" "I'm Papa Smurf, and these here are all my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf answered. "We smurf here just to enjoy a day at the beach, if that's not a problem with you." "Smurfs...what a lovely name for little blue elves," Barbapapa said as he walked off. "Well, I hope that you will enjoy your day here. I will be nearby if you need anything." As Barbapapa walked off, he was muttering to himself, "Smurfs...Smurfs...where have I heard that name before?" He thought about it for a while, and then it dawned on him. "Of course! My cousin Gargamel must have sent me word about these creatures. I'll have to dig up his letter in order to recall what he said." He went inside his shack and opened up a small box on the table to pull out a piece of parchment with the letter that was written on it. "'...if one day you meet the Smurfs, capture them and let me know, because they are horrible vermin,'" Barbapapa read aloud. He then tossed the letter aside in disbelief. "Bah, that Gargamel always exaggerates. These Smurfs seem to be very nice, and after all, a customer's a customer." He went back outside to continue his work when one of the Smurfs approached him. "Say, Barbapapa, can I smurf another lollipop from you?" he kindly asked. "You already owe me one quarter for the one you already ate, so that will be two quarters," Barbapapa said. "Two quarters?" the Smurf said, sounding like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But none of us Smurfs carry any money. Besides, we already tried smurfing a money system before, and Papa Smurf said that we mustn't smurf anymore with money." "No money? What do you mean, no money?" Barbapapa said, not liking what he was hearing. "Are you saying that you refuse to pay me?" "Pay you...for what?" another Smurf said as he walked on by, licking a lollipop. Barbapapa seemed to be burning with anger. "Ooooh, that cousin of mine is right about the Smurfs," he said to himself as he quickly walked away from them. "They are horrible vermin, and they must be captured immediately. Question is, how do I trap them without any risk? They could be dangerous." He then looked at a series of old wooden hives that were placed on the beach so that he could harvest honey from the bees. It was at that point that he came up with an idea. "I'll just need to make some modifications with them, and soon I'll have the Smurfs right where I want them," he chuckled with glee. ----- As the day wore on into the afternoon hours, some Smurfs decided that they were going to have one more swim before the Feathers and the storks would come to take them back home. "Everybody in the water! It's time," Swimmer shouted. "Wait a minute, Smurf, I need to smurf into my suit," Sloppy said as he started to pull down his pants. "Hey, what you do think you're smurfing there?" Barbapapa said as he saw what Sloppy was doing. "Well, I was going to smurf undressed to go swimming, you know?" Sloppy answered. "Ah, but smurfing without your clothes is illegal on this beach," Barbapapa said. "If the royal magistrate's patrol spots you, you could be thrown in jail. Just look at that sign." Sloppy looked at the sign that Barbapapa directed his attention to. It said: ATTENTION! IT IS UNLAWFUL TO UNDRESS ON THE BEACH. BY THE ORDER OF THE ROYAL MAGISTRATE. He felt a lump in his throat after he had read that. "Oops...sorry that I didn't know. By the way, where could I get changed?" "Why, there are several rows of changing huts on the beach, my little friend," Barbapapa said, showing him the huts in question. "They're more decent, and besides that, they're also free of charge to use." "Free of charge?" Sloppy said. "Boy, wait 'til the other Smurfs hear about this!" He then went to tell the other Smurfs about the changing huts that they could use. Soon every Smurf was heading for the huts, either to change into their swim suits or to change out of them. "Excuse me, but this one is specifically for me and Baby Smurf," Smurfette said as she shooed one of the Smurfs away from the changing hut she was going to use. Barbapapa watched as all the Smurfs were going inside the changing huts. "My plan is working perfectly," he said to himself, feeling giddy with excitement. "And now for the final touch." Brainy and Clumsy were sharing the same hut together as they were changing back to their regular clothes. "Gosh, I never thought that I'd be smurfing a lot of sand in my shorts," Clumsy said as he emptied out the sand before changing into his pants. "Well, I'm certainly going to smurf myself a bath when we smurf home, Clumsy," Brainy said after he emptied out the sand in his shorts before changing back into his pants. He then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, what's wrong? I can't smurf myself out of this hut." "Me neither," Hefty said as he tried to open the door to his hut, but couldn't. "Hey, is this some sort of trick?" Jokey asked, as he failed in trying to open his hut's door. "I get the feeling that we've all been smurfed by Barbapapa, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said, after realizing that his hut's door wouldn't open. Barbapapa laughed evilly at what had just happened. "Surprise, my little blue friends. I see that your greedy little hearts couldn't resist that 'free offer' that I gave to you," he said maliciously. "And now it's time that I let my cousin Gargamel know where you are, so that he will come by shortly to get all of you." The Smurfs watched helplessly from the small windows of their huts as Barbapapa let loose a seagull carrying a message. "Fly quickly, Portici, to the hovel of my cousin and deliver him my message," he said. Duncan was with Papa Smurf in his changing hut when he saw the seagull flying off. "I hate feeling so helpless knowing that Gargamel is going to smurf us soon, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "Then we'd better find a way to smurf ourselves out of here before he arrives, Duncan," Papa Smurf said. "It's too bad that Empath wasn't here with us on this beach trip, because he sure wouldn't have us smurfing in here for too long," Duncan said, before he stepped on a floor board and noticed that it had broken under his foot. "Hmmmph...well, what do you know? Whoever smurfed these huts sure didn't smurf them to last very long." "Duncan, try smurfing enough boards so that we can start smurfing a hole," Papa Smurf said. "There may be a way out for us yet." "Aye, Papa Smurf," Duncan said, as he proceeded to break through the weakened floor boards to create a big enough hole in the ground to dig through. He then grabbed the shovel that was inside the hut and started digging. "Time to smurf my back into smurfing our way out." "Try to smurf outside as quickly as you can," Papa Smurf said as he watched Duncan digging. ----- In the meantime, Gargamel was at his hovel, working on getting rid of flowers that were growing around outside, when he saw a seagull approaching him. "Why, it's Portici, my cousin Barbapapa's pet seagull," Gargamel said as he recognized who the bird was. "I see that he is carrying a message from him. I can only wonder what that beach-bound bumbler even wants." Gargamel took the message from the seagull and read it aloud. "'Come quickly to collect the Smurfs that I have captured on the beach'...what? I can't believe it!" Gargamel said, sounding excited. "For once in his life, my cousin actually listened to me. Oh, what joy it is to finally have those miserable little Smurfs in my grasp." He then quickly went inside to grab his mother's old flying broom. "This old thing will get me to the beach in just a few moments. I have waited for this very moment in my life, and boy, this is certainly worth the wait." Soon Gargamel found himself flying through the air, heading straight for the beach, with Azrael just looking up in wonder of what was going on with his master. ----- It was nearly sundown at the beach as Papa Smurf watched patiently for any sign of Duncan's head popping up from under the ground, when all of a sudden the sand gave way and Duncan crawled out through the hole he had dug. "That's it, Papa Smurf...I'm all the way through," Duncan said. "Quickly, try to find a way to smurf us out of here, but be careful of Barbapapa," Papa Smurf warned. "He may be watching us right now." Duncan heard snoring nearby, so he looked in the direction of the snoring and saw that Barbapapa was lying with his head upon a rock, fast asleep. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that giant, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "He's smurfing like a pig." "See if there's some sort of lock that he smurfed on the doors," Papa Smurf said. Duncan looked and noticed something. "Aha, there it is," Duncan said as he saw the key in the lock and then turned it to open the door. "I'll smurf the other laddies out in a jiffy." Soon all the other Smurfs were released from their huts, thankful that they have managed to get out with the chance to escape. "The storks should be arriving very soon to smurf us home, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. "Then we'd better smurf to the dunes as quickly as we can," Papa Smurf said. "I sure don't want to leave Gargamel empty-handed, since he's going to smurf all the way here just to smurf his hands on us, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "Oh, what horrible creatures," Smurfette said, as she pointed to a couple of crabs sleeping on the beach. Duncan looked at the crabs, as did Papa Smurf. Suddenly an idea came to both their minds. "Duncan, help me smurf one of the crabs with a net," Papa Smurf said with a wink of the eye. Tapper watched and saw what Duncan and Papa Smurf did with one of the crabs. "What a devilishly clever plan that you smurfed up for Gargamel, Papa Smurf," he commented. Papa Smurf snickered. "I know that it is, Tapper. I just hope that your Almighty will forgive me for smurfing this on our 'dear old friend' Gargamel." ----- "And so the Smurfs have left the beach after sunset, when Feathers and the storks arrived to smurf all of us home, Empath," Narrator said. "It was sometime after we left that Gargamel arrived to get his hands on the Smurfs...or so he hoped." And as Narrator continued to speak, Empath saw Gargamel arriving at the beach on his flying broom, waking up Barbapapa from his sleep. "I have arrived, my cousin, to collect the Smurfs that you said that you have captured," Gargamel said as Barbapapa opened his eyes to see who had awakened him. Barbapapa stretch and yawned. "They're locked inside the changing huts, Gargamel," he said. "Go take a look for yourself." The two humans went to the changing huts and noticed something. "Is this a joke?" Gargamel said, sounding exasperated. "All the doors have been left open. The Smurfs must have escaped while you were sleeping." "No, not all of them," Barbapapa said, noticing something moving in the dark inside one of the huts. "There's still one left that hasn't escaped." "Well, at least one is better than none at all," Gargamel said as he reached into the hut to grab what he thought was a Smurf inside it. Suddenly he felt a sharp pinching pain as he pulled out a crab that had just latched onto his finger. "YEOW!" Gargamel yelped. "Why, you lying sack of seagull dung...how dare you make a fool of me!" He then chased after Barbapapa while hitting him repeatedly over the head with his broom. "This is your fault, and the last time I'll believe the word of some vulgar jackanape of a cousin. Take that, and that,..." "Ooooh, I really hate those Smurfs," Barbapapa cried out between beatings. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Relatively Smurfing chapters